Cosmic Love
by YourEnchantingDesire
Summary: Re-done: Amelia moves to Volterra with her brother who is working for the Volturi. She catches the attention of Aro who wants her as his mistress, and will do anything to make her submit to his desires. However, things take a different turn when he finds out that she is his mate.


I do not own any of the characters from Twilight. I do own the character Amelia Prior.

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV<strong>

It was late in the afternoon when we arrived in the town called Volterra. My brother had landed a job which required us to move to Italy.

Without question I came along with him for moral support. He was going to need me while living so far away from home.

Ever since our parents died Derik became the caretaker of the family making my brother and I have been closer than before. Since he is older than me this made him responsible for my well being.

As we drove through town I took in the beauty of the ancient buildings. My wondering eyes were cut short when the car stopped in front of the clock tower where we saw a beautiful Italian woman standing in front of the entrance waiting for us.

The car came to a stop and we climbed out of the vehicle. She walked over and held her hand out towards my brother. "Good afternoon, welcome to Volterra. My name is Valentina, my boss is eager to meet you."

Derik smiled while shaking her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you miss. Allow me to introduce you to my sister Amelia."

Valentina looked displeased for a moment. "It is a pleasure to meet you Amelia, your brother did not mention bringing a relative with him."

Derik raised a eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

Valentina shook her head. "No, of course not. Please follow me I will take you both to your living quarters."

She led us not far down the street to our apartment. As we made our way inside she opened the front door taking us inside.

My brother and I were amazed at how the apartment complex looked. It looked like a place that a rich person would live in.

Valentina turned back to towards us. "I hope your living quarters are to your liking?"

Derik nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Valentina smiled. "That is wonderful, now please excuse me I must return to the office. I hope you both enjoy your new home."

She gave us a farewell smile before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Derik wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Get settled in, I will bring the car over so we can start unpacking."

My brother walked out of our apartment door leaving me alone to take in my new surroundings.

I walked into the living room and leaned against the wall silently hoping that moving here was worth it. I hated the thought of moving to a place that I was not familiar with. I just hoped that everything worked out for my brothers sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Aro's POV<strong>

I was sitting in my chair between my two brothers waiting for the return of our secretary.

We did not have to wait long before her scent filled the air and the sounds of her heels clicking against the marble floor.

The two large wooden doors opened causing two of the guards to move towards Valentina as she walked into the throne room.

She hesitated as Felix and Demetri stood on either side making her feel slightly fearful of them.

I stood up from my chair. "Ahhh, Valentina has returned to bring us the good news!"

Valentina stood in front of the steps keeping herself at a distance. I tilted my head to the side as she gave me a timid smile.

I clasped my hands together. "Tell me dear one, did Mr. Prior have a safe travel?"

Valentina nodded. "Yes master."

While walking closer to her I saw her stiffen but forced herself to relax. "I assume Mr. Prior is pleased with his apartment complex?"

Valentine looked down at the ground. "Yes master."

Continuing to look down at her I noticed her expression has changed, taking noticed that something was troubling her and did not know whether to share whatever it was that was on her mind.

Holding out my hand to her Valentina slowly placed her hand in mind. Looking into her thoughts I immediately saw was causing her distress.

Our new employee has brought someone close to him, his younger sister Amelia. If it was any other situation I would have been angered by this disobedience. However, this woman was beautiful in the eyes of a human.

I saw her long brown hair flow softly in the wind and her brown doe eyes. I could only visualize what it would be like to run my fingers down her soft olive skin.

I gently dropped Valentina's hand. "Thank you dear one for bringing this information to my attention." I turned towards my brothers. "It seems that our newest employee has brought his sister along with him."

Caius growled. "What!"

Turning back to Valentina I dismissed her. "Leave us."

I watched her leave the room as quickly as possible which amused me. It has always pleased me when humans cower in fear before me knowing that I could end their miserable lives in seconds.

Caius had a irritated look on his face. "This woman must be dealt with for we cannot have another mortal knowing our secret."

I sighed as I sat back down on my chair. "Peace brother, she is no threat to us."

Caius gave me a cold glare. "When she does become a threat she will need to be disposed of immediately."

Leaning back into my chair I placed my hands together. "That will not be necessary for I am certain that she is able to keep a secret, besides I have future plans for this young woman."

Caius hissed. "Do you mean to tell me that you plan on making her your mistress?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Marcus who has not shown any interest in our conversation chose to speak. "And If she does not comply to your wishes?"

I almost let out a chuckle at the question. "Brother, I thought that you understood. I can be very persuasive in the art of seduction for it will be a matter of time before she will succumb to my desires."

My brothers stayed quiet leaving me alone with my thoughts of Amelia and how I longed to have her at my mercy. I have always that I have had a certain power over women. They could not resist my charm and soft soothing voice, for all I had to do was give them a smile and they became wrapped around my finger.

The innocent young Amelia has me intrigued and I could not wait to meet her. I began making plans on how to meet with her but I silently hoped her brother will bring her here to show her the castle. If this happens her curiosity will become the best of her and long to explore her new surroundings.

All I had to do was wait to see if this situation will take place but if it does not then I will have to find a way to meet her under different circumstances. I hoped it will be the latter, if not I will be patient because eventually we will become acquainted with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This story was going a little too fast for me, so I am redoing the story. The plot will stay the same.<strong>


End file.
